


STVFOE: For the Better of Mewni

by Lukara_Spock



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Romance, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukara_Spock/pseuds/Lukara_Spock
Summary: After years of war with the immortal monsters, Moon makes the split choice of visiting someone from Mewni's past. But the words from the Queen of Darkness put Moon down a path that she did not want to go down originally.Now heading down a new path, Moon must make choices for the best of both kinds. Moon will have to decide with and without allies, for and against her people Mewnians and Monsters alike; but in the process keep her crown and head while holding her world together.
Relationships: Moon Butterfly/Toffee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

"... I need a spell that can destroy something that's immortal."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She merely questioned me, bringing her hand up to her chin. She held a questioning look on her face, and her lips twitched a small bit. "There is another solution, my dear."

"There can't be any other solutions, Eclipsa. This is the only way."

She fluffed her hair for a moment, leaned over the crystal that she was half ways encased in and stared down at me. I stepped back for a second, and bit down on my lip. Staring up at her eyes, it was like she was doing a spell on me. After a few seconds, I broke free from her gaze.

"Do you know my full story?" I shook my head for a mere second, knowing little details. "Tell me what do you know."

"All I know Eclipsa, is that, you abandoned the throne and ran away with a monster. And it marked you as a traitor." She nodded her head at me, keeping the same serious look on her face without the slightest hint of any other emotions. "Then, you were captured and crystallized by King Shastacan."

She cringed at the sound of his name, but let out a deep heavy breath. "Well, you got the idea of it for the most part, but the main thing of my story is that I married a monster. Like my tablet in the Tapestry Room states, "Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness, Queen of Mewni to a Mewmen King was wed, but took a monster for her love, and away from Mewni fled." That my dear, should point you in the right direction."

My mouth fell open at the thought of her words, and I pulled at the locks of hair that hang in front of my shoulders. "Mewni and the High Commission Council will never accept that! If I take him on as my husband," I shivered at that thought and looked up at her, "who's to say what will happen!"

"Giving him your hand in marriage, might settle things and avoid future conflicts my dear. You see, if I do give you the spell, who is to say that it will hit where you want it to hit. He could live and get revenge, with things being far worse in the future. Marry him, it will dim the flame and war might just disappear altogether."

I turned away from her, biting down on my lip once more, thinking about my choices now. How the heck am I supposed to decide?

"If it makes you feel any better," her voice called out to me, "This will bring peace on Mewni, something that I tried to do but the that monster of a Mewmen king and the High Commission Council failed to see, thus destroying it."

Turning around and approaching her, I spoke out rather nervously, "So, if I give him my hand in marriage, everything could change Mewni? For the better?"

"Quite possibly. Or not. But, with the repeat of history everyone will see that at least someone is trying to make Mewni better for everyone, from the Mewmans to the Monsters, just about every bit of living life on the planet."

"Alright, but can I learn the spell if marriage doesn't work out in the end?"

She tapped her chin for a moment, then looked down at me. "IF it doesn't work out, then you may use the spell. The spell that you need, also requires a magical contract. But once the enemy is killed, I need something in returned."

Taking in a deep breath, I stood up straight and looked at her directly in her eyes, "Alright, name your price Eclipsa."

"My freedom. So, do we have a deal?"

"Wait, but how does that work? I can't free you from these crystals."

"My dear, a contract of two queens are stronger than any crystal that will ever be created. Now, do we have a deal?" She stretched out her arm to me, and I flinched my hand back a small moment, till I reached up and grabbed hers. Once I grabbed her hand, a black ribbon formed around hands and I stared at her marks that were glowing as she stared down at me. After a few mere moments, it all stopped and she beckoned me to come closer to her.

Her voice was dropped down to a whisper as she spoke it in my ear, "I call the darkness unto me, from deepest depths of earth and sea. From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can't be broken. To blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal. To summon forth a deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured." She laughed for a mere moment, pulled away from me and pointed at my heart, "Aim for the heart. That will vanquish your foe."

"What about if I marry him and not use the spell?"

"May I still have my freedom?"

Looking up at her, she glanced around at all of the crystals and I let out slow breath, while nodding my head at her. She gave me a small smile, and just as I pulled away, she was instantly frozen again. Turning around, I saw Rhombulus approaching.

"What did you do that for?"

"Evil Queen, have to do it."

Groaning, I walked away from him and he quickly followed after me. "So, uh, what's the plan Queen Moon?"

"I need to see the Lizard."

"Then you're going to kill him once your eyes see him?"

"I need to talk to him. Without the High Commission Council interfering."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the setting sun... or was it the rising sun? Well, that didn't matter to me right now as I headed to the Monster Camp. A place where I could find the Lizard. And the place where the fate of Mewni would be decided.

I could easily destroy this monster.

He could easily end me and the Butterfly line.

Or I could give him my hand in marriage.

And, I do hope that I don't have to resort on the last option. Mewni would not stand with me if I did it, nor would the High Commission... they definitely didn't support Eclipsa.

Looking down at Lil' Chauncey, he bleated for a second and I patted the top of his head. He was scared as much as I was... but he wasn't deciding the fate of Mewni here. He didn't have to decide on anything... much like I did before I became Queen of Mewni. Now, I have to decide on everything.

Taking in a deep breath, I saw the Monster Camp before me and my nerves started to become a nervous wreck inside of me. Why in the world did I decide to come here without thinking of what to say or a least some plan of action?

Stopping Chauncey, I could feel the stares of the monsters fall upon me and I felt my eyes hardening. I could easily stand their stares and meet them in equal. Getting off of Chauncey, I pulled out a small rug and lay it down on the ground; sitting down, I closed my eyes for a few mere seconds to gather my nerves. I could feel myself perk up a small bit to a voice.

"So, the Princess of Mewni decided to come out of her little bedroom? How cute. So, here to fail like your mother?"

"No," I said, my voice strong. "I'm here to speak with your General."

I could hear them all laughing and casting my words aside that I would never be able to talk to him.

"I will be talking to your General or you will face consequences." I said, my voice louder than theirs but steady as ever. It shocked me that my nerves weren't showing themselves in my voice; my eyes opened up at them to show them my anger. They all merely laughed at me and I could feel the anger growing inside of me. Right before I could even stand up, everyone grew deathly quiet and parted down the middle.

Walking right towards me was what I presumed to be the General. Tall... maybe taller than the others here, black clothes with red trimming and Mewman skulls on both of his shoulders. His hair was slicked back with the ends flicking, blue skinned and yellow eyes. He looked rather intelligent, his eyes showing that he was calculating everything that was around him. Plotting the next move.

"So, you're the General?" I questioned him.

"To which I am, Princess." He said to me, giving a slight bow before standing up straight again. "But, instead of calling me the General, you have permission to call me Toffee."

"Toffee?" I questioned and, in my head, I was questioning as to why he would give himself that name.

"To what do you want princess?" He spoke out, and I stood up so that I could be more of at an eye level with him.

"I want you and your army to leave. That is what I want." I said, my voice firm. With those words said, everyone just started to laugh once again.

"Your mother failed to get us to leave, what makes you think that you can?" The monster next to Toffee said, a large smirk on his face and arms across his chest. I merely pulled out my wand and everyone just laughed at me some more. Toffee merely rolled his eyes and made a comment while stating the creature name – Rasticore.

"Your mother couldn't beat us with that little wand magic, so what makes you think that you can?" Rasticore said, growing a cockier smile at me.

Taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes, I slowly recited the spell that Eclipsa told me. "I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of Earth and sea." A surge of power started to flow through my veins and I could hear the monsters growing uneasy; but out of everyone I could hear Toffee telling Rasticore something as I continued, "From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can't be broken."

"To blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart –" Something was forcefully smashed upon my head, knocking me out in an instant. My spell unfinished. Now a prisoner to the monsters.

And soon enough, their newest kill to their list of Mewman deaths.

And the end of the Butterfly lineage.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes flickered open and I grimaced at the throbbing pain that my head was in; everything remained fuzzy to me but for a few moments it seemed to clear up when suddenly I was yanked onto my feet. Blinking, I finally felt the pain that my wrists were in and I held back the sound of discomfort as I moved them a small bit. It felt as though the rope was shredding my skin, and I could feel a wet substance move down my hands. Looking to my sides, I saw the two monsters next to me and they shoved me forward to move.

All I could do was obey as I had no way of escaping. If only I had focused more on hand magic.

We walked in silence as we went past monsters, most threatening me with death or others mentioning that I was walking as a prize now. But I held a brave face and refused to show them my fear. As queen, I will not show fear.

Slowly he came to into view and the anger inside of me burned. In his hands, was a glaive just as tall as he was; black and silver with two dark purple diamonds separating the blade from the staff. I realized that my wand transformed into a formidable weapon for him; but I kept my mouth shut to avoid an argument with him.

“So, you’re awake Princess. Though to be honest, you’re not our only capture.” Toffee said, a pleased look on his face.

“It’s queen now. Who else did you take prisoner?” I questioned him. He motioned with his hands to a couple of monsters and they dragged out River.

“Queen Moon! You’re alive!” River shouted, excitement in his voice.

“River!” I cried out surprised at this, then my head flicked towards Toffee. “Let him go. He holds no value to you or the other monsters.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Princess.” Toffee said while giving out a small chuckle, “His whole family has spilt monster blood for generations. Time that we, monsters, return the favor.”

I felt a burning anger sour through my chest and I tried to launch myself forward at Toffee, but the two monsters next to me slammed me into the mud. Raising my head, Toffee approached me with a smile on his face.

“How amusing, you thought I was going to kill him right here and right now.” He just laughed a small bit, as confusion settled over me. “But you see Princess, he will be saved for a later time… as a snack, some would say. You, you come before him.”

“Don’t I get one request before you do anything else to me?” I said to him. I could hear a couple of monsters grumbling and Toffee just nodded his head to me.

“What is your request princess?” He said, his words firm towards me. I bet to the other monsters he was allowing this to happen.

“I wish to…” I glanced around for a second, my eyes landing on River where he had concern eyes for me. Glancing at Toffee, I could see that his patience was running thin with me for my request. “I wish to talk to you. Alone. No other monster around.”

My words were quick, and I could hear River object to my words. Toffee turned away from me and my heart sunk a small bit that he was ignoring my request, as one of his hands clenched into a fist and became pressed into the fold of his back.

“If her request is to be completed,” he slowly started out, “the two of you better get off of her, so that she may follow me. Even if it is just to talk.”

The two monsters quickly got off of me, and I stood up on my own feet without their assistance. Staring at Toffee I followed after him as the whole camp grew quiet. There was the occasional whisper that I had a back up plan to kill him off or something, so all eyes were on us until he led us to a tent. I didn’t realize until now that I had been dragged away from the spot where I had been knocked out. Seeing Toffee hold the tent flap back for me, I kept a serious face on and entered his tent without hesitation.

The inside of his tent appeared organized; a simple cot for his bed, a trunk at the foot-end where who knows what is stored inside of it; and a low table used for a desk accompanied with a pillow for the person to sit down upon while working at the low table. Upon the low table, were a couple of scrolls with pens and some Mewnan skulls. It sent a shiver down my spine as I stared at the skulls, but I kept my composure.

“You may sit down if you wish, princess.” Toffee said as he sat down on his cot. Taking a seat down on the pillow, the two of us stared at each in silence for a few minutes.

“So, what did you wish to talk about? Or did you just say those words to buy you a few more minutes of life?”

“No, I wanted to talk.” I said to him. “I wanted to talk to you about ending this war.”

He simply nodded his head at me, but I could see his grip tighten on the glaive. “You are right, we need to end this war. For both of our people will continue to fight, but being that my species is immortal… we will just come back and remain standing while your people lay on the ground… unmoving.”

I swallowed at the thought of my people dying at the hands of his while his continue living; I merely nodded my head at his words.

“Since you are the princess of the land and your mother is dead, how do you suggest that we end this war?”

“One, I am Queen now, no longer princess. And ending this war, it may not be easy. Our people will be at turmoil with each other, possibly trying to come up with ways to recreate the war.”

“And the bloodshed will continue.” He said, turning the glaive in his hands a few times and the two of us saw a dark purple beam shoot out from the blade and caused a hole through the tent. We both could see the burning purple flames fading out on the tent fabric. A couple of monsters peered in to see what was happening and saw Toffee with the glaive still in his hands; glowing a bright purple. Slowly, they backed away muttering that it was the General.

“Perhaps, it is best that you hand me back the wand first.” I said to him, “To avoid further monsters from questioning what is going on with all the magic and to avoid another conflict.”

“Once there is something that will makes both of our people… accept each other.” He said, his eyes darting away from me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he got up from the cot and approached the low table. Resting the glaive in the nook of his elbow, he picked up the two Mewman skulls and stared at them with a look of intent.

“We both agree to peace, correct?” Toffee said.

“Yes, and to get this war over.”

“To stop wasting resources, lives of our people, and give everyone the peace of mind that there will be no more bloodshed?” He said, glancing down at me.

“Of course, so what do you have in mind?” I asked him, getting up from the the pillow.

“Here I hold two Mewman skulls… now, imagine one as a monster skull. Together, side by side.” He said, a grin coming across his snout.

“Side by side? As in a partnership?”

“There are many forms of partnership, your majesty.” Toffee said, “Are you willing to listen to what I am thinking of?”

“Speak your mind.” I said to him.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Toffee out of his tent, my teeth slowly grinding against each other as we came to a place in the camp. I could feel all the monster eyes following the two of us as we came to a stop and I saw two monster wrestling against River. I kept my hands clasped behind my back as I glanced up at Toffee. After a few mere moments, the two monsters looked up when the cheers quieted down seeing myself and Toffee before them. Quickly, the two got up from the ground but grasped River tightly by his arms.

“This Mewman try escaping from us.” The one monster spoke out, giving River a good yank of the arm. “But we stopped him before he could reach the outskirts of the camp.”

A couple of monsters merely laughed, but Toffee just groaned with annoyance. “Perhaps, you all should take guard and keep your eyes a bit more open. If you had continued fooling around as you did, we all would have had a new conflict on our hands.”

“You all would have a war upon you!” River called out. “A war where you all be chained and locked away for all the crimes that you’ve done!”

Toffee and a few other monsters simply laughed at his words, but I kept my mouth shut. Once everyone around me stopped laughing, I stepped forward only for Toffee to stop me short by placing his hand on top of my head.

“Get your filthy, blood-covered hand off of Queen Moon, Monster!” River shouted out, trying to launch himself towards Toffee in the process. The two monsters slammed him down on the dirt ground, and I swallowed rather uneasily.

“River,” I called out trying to steady out my voice, “we don’t need anymore violence. There has been enough already.”

“Queen Moon, what are you talking about?” River questioned.

“As Queen of Mewni… I am ceasing this war with the monsters. And welcoming the monsters as people of Mewni.” I said; out loud, trying not to make my voice sound weak. Looking at River’s face, I could see the disappointment upon it and the anger slowly rising up in his eyes.

“Queen Moon, the Magic High Council won’t allow for this. The monsters need to be handled and pay for the crimes that they’ve done!” River cried out, trying to convince me that I shouldn’t be doing this and to take back my words. But I merely looked away from him, ignoring the rest of his words as he protested.

To him and the rest of the monsters, it all appeared that I had fallen under the influence of Toffee and that he had the major victory of this war now. Brushing back a lock of my hair, I looked up at River one last time as I told the monsters holding him to let him go as the war was over so he is no longer a threat. Yet, one monster dared to question it all but before I could speak a single word Toffee spoke up.

“Because I am now the Royal Advisor of Mewni. And if we want to avoid a new war, let the boy go.” I could hear River falling to the ground, but my eyes continue to stare down at the ground as I heard him run off saying that the Commission won’t allow for this to happen and that there will be a new war upon us all now. He even swore me a traitor to Mewmans.

“Ignore his words, my queen, they hold no importance anymore.” Toffee said, giving my head a slight pat.

“But, he’s one of the major families of Mewni,” I told Toffee, “The Waterfolk, Pony Heads, the Underworld, Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites, the Pigeon and Jaggy Mountains, and the Avarius family. If I lose all of their support, then I can easily be disposed and who knows what might happen!”

“Well then, Moon,” Toffee said, giving me a gracious bow, “We’ll all be sure that does not happen. For, if you lose their support then the war resumes. And by far, both sides are tired of fighting.”

“Agreed. Let’s head back to the castle so this can officially be over.” I said to him; taking in a deep breath I headed off towards the castle with Toffee following right behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Thank you all very much for reading the story, more chapters are on the way! ^U^


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed by since I had told River that Toffee was the Royal Advisor of Mewni. Word had already spread around Mewni about it, along with the fact that I now consider Monsters part of the Mewnan society. Some people questioned it, especially the Magic High Commission, but I knew eventually it will all blow over.

Glossaryck, he seemed rather convinced that this was the best course of action. We didn’t have to destroy any more lives now, which is a good thing and Omnitraxus Prime agreed to as well. Omnitraxus seemed rather happy that this course of action had been taken, and not some other route.

Hekapoo and Rhombulus, they thought differently of it for a while… well, Hekapoo decided it was better to just drop the conversation and just move on, since things are resolved now. I’ll probably have a talk with her later, to see how she really thinks. And Rhombulus… well, he still insists on crystallizing all of the monsters for numerous reasons.

Walking around the castle one day, I took notice that the training area was a bit too quiet for my liking. Shoving open the door, I noticed that the guards were training as they should but Mina wasn’t there.

“Sir Scarsguard, may I have a word with you?” I called out to him, and every guard there seem to have frozen. To them, it seemed like he was in trouble for something.

“You’re not in trouble, I just need to ask a question.” I said to him as he came up to me. “Where is Mina?”

I could hear the other guards grumbling about Mina being gone, but Sir Scarsguard answered my question. “We don’t know your majesty. She seem to have taken off during the night earlier this week, course, that’s Mina for you. Always off doing her own agenda or trying to find a better way to survive in case something goes deeply wrong.”

“Alright then… thank you Sir Scarsguard, you may return back to your training.” I said and he gave me a bow, giving him a quick curtsy and left the training area. Walking through the hallways, everyone (Monsters and Mewmans) were going about and doing the tasks of the day. I could hear them grumbling about with each other, obviously the Mewmans still weren’t use to the thought that Monsters were now citizens. As I headed up the grand staircase, I heard the chiming of the clock going off twice telling me that it was now two o’ clock. Gasping, I realized that I was late to a meeting with Toffee.

Grasping my skirt, I pulled it up a few inches and took off running up the stairs and down the halls. Not everyone was quick to get out of my way, but I was quick to shout apologies at them for knocking them over and everything else in-between. Skidding across the tile, I managed to reach my study and shoved the doors open. Toffee was already sitting there, staring at his watch as I came into the room; his eyes glanced over to me, giving me a cold unfeeling stare.

“You are late by three, almost four minutes, Moon.” Toffee said as he got up to his feet.

Closing the door, I gave him a quick apology. “I’m sorry, but I needed to check up on Mina.”

“Mina Loveberry… how is she doing?” He asked me, as I took a seat at my desk.

“From what the Sir Scarsguard told me, she took off earlier this week during the night. No one has seen her since then.” I told Toffee; he just nodded his head at me. “I’m more of worried actually. Mina was a Solarian Warrior during the reign of Queen Solaria the Monster Carver.”

“How could a Mewman like her be alive after all of these years? I know she wasn’t crystallized by Rhombulus.” Toffee said, “And why didn’t you tell me about her sooner?”

“Well, you’re the one who wanted to host our first advisory meeting today and not earlier in the week; plus, she’s a magical warrior. Queen Solaria granted her power, by going through a three-stage metamorphosis to get powers. Which Solaria wrote in the Book of Spells… and is a rather dark time for Mewni.” I told Toffee, drumming my fingers on the desk for a few moments. “Plus, no one knows where she’s gone now. If she doesn’t have an enemy to fight, she’ll probably do her own agenda or find a whole new way to survive, or something. Plus, she’s loyal to Mewni, so she won’t do anything to earn Mewni’s disfavor.”

“Let’s hope so, Moon,” Toffee said a bit of distrust in his voice, “but if you say she won’t do anything to earn disfavor, I guess we can move on to another topic of our meeting.”

Nodding my head, we discussed different topics concerning both the well-being of Monsters and Mewmans. We butted heads over a couple of topics, but eventually we had to stop so we could eat.

Toffee seemed rather knowledgeable in a broad range of topics; topics where I am merely beginning to study currently. Guess, we can blame my tutors for holding me back as they thought it would be better to take things slow and not rush things so drastically upon me. Even Toffee seemed to have taken note that I wasn’t quite advanced in my studies that I should have been, and all that I could really say was my tutors. To which, he simply nodded his head to me and we just grew quiet between each other.

We continued our meeting throughout the rest of the day, sometimes pacing back and forth so our legs wouldn’t fall asleep. We weren’t even close to finishing the meeting by the time nightfall had descended upon Mewni.

“I assume we will be continuing this meeting tomorrow, Moon?” Toffee spoke to me, clasping his hands together behind his back.

“Of course, Toffee.” I said to him, “Hopefully we will be able to finish it before nightfall tomorrow.”

Nodding his head at me, I watched the door close behind him as he walked away and pulled a bag out of corn chips out from my dresser drawer. “Baloo-Balee Baloo-Balow, I let you go, I let you go.”


	6. Chapter 6

The days past by as Toffee and I worked things out to make things better for our people. We ended up in dozens of arguments, sometimes either one of us would leave the room frustrated with the other. I ended up being far more frustrating then him, and the history between our two people resurfaced between the two of us.

Whenever we needed time to cool down from each other, we did whatever we wanted to do; though we made sure not to cross paths with each other just in case we explode in anger at each other. It happened once, but good thing no one was around to see it happen; then everyone will have something to drive a wedge between the Mewmans and Monsters… and we don’t need any more of it. Between myself and Toffee, there is a wedge between the two of us and we both know it’s there.

Slamming myself down on my bed, I rolled over to see the pale blue canopy of my bed above me. It held the cycle of the moon, from new to full and back again; only one of them glowing at a time to help me keep track of when a month begins and comes to an end. A little spell that I discovered myself days after I was given the wand. Currently, it was on a waxing crescent, so a new moon would be upon us.

Getting up from my bed, I saw the picture of my mother on my nightstand and placed a hand on it. “Oh, mother, what would you do?”

My eyes glanced over at the Book of Spells and a smile came upon my face; walking over, I flipped it open to my mother’s chapter and smiled at the portrait of her in it. Flipping through the pages, I found the recipe – Pie of the Red Solanaceae. Grabbing the book, and putting a pen where the page was at, I headed down to the kitchen with a gentle smile on my face.

The kitchen staff greeted me with respect and gave me a work place once I told them what I was going to be cooking up right before they left for their break before the evening meal. They knew I cooked with my mother before, especially with her delicious pies. Grabbing the ingredients, I need, I went straight to work on the pie. I could hear some of Toffee’s people passing by, some taking notice that I was in the kitchen baking. I simply rolled my eyes and continued what I’ve been doing.

By the time that I was done making the filling and dough, I put it all together and decided to do the last piece of it all. The decoration that mother always put on top of the pie crust, something that came with a song. _“Over, under, around and through. Grab the little Mewni rabbit, pull him through. Pinch it and fold it, and tie it in a bow, like two little bunny ears made out of dough.”_

Placing the decoration on top, I picked up the pie and placed it in the oven as I continued to sing, _“Over and under wherever you roam, sweet little Mewni rabbit hop back home.”_

I could hear applause from behind me and when I turned around, I saw Toffee standing in the kitchen doorway. I flinched and look away, unsure of what to say to him exactly; especially when he caught me singing and baking.

“A nice song… especially for baking.” He commented and sat down on a stool nearby. I could feel my cheeks burning, and simply turned away without saying another word. But a problem is, I was stuck down here until my pie was done.

“Is there a problem, Moon?” he asked me, trying sound concern even though his voice never showed any real emotions around anyone.

“Is there a problem with my singing?” I questioned him, folding my arms but still refusing to face him. At least I managed to keep my voice even-tone.

“No,” he simply said not saying another word to me.

Thank Mewni the kitchen staff was gone; rumors probably would have gone out like a wild fire about mine and Toffee’s standoff in the kitchen. Then that would be another problem that we have here in the castle. Everyone already knows that Toffee and I have enough arguments already here in the castle, a lot waiting to see if I will call for war once more.

“Then why did you make it sound like my singing was a bad thing?” I asked him.

“Us monsters, we don’t sing while baking.” He answered, “We only sing during times of victory or events that hold meaning to us. I’m not trying to stop you from singing, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Alright then.” I said to him, checking up on the pie. I could see that the crust was slowly becoming golden, just like the way that mother always had hers.

“The way that you’re acting with baking, it’s like the way of your mother from what that former king, Archduke Batwin, told us about her. Always baking, trying to please.” He stated, sounding like it was not much of an interest him.

“Well, she used her baking as a way to influence others… she didn’t like the thought of war.” I told Toffee, trying to keep my voice steady as I remembered my mother. And also, the fact that I was in the kitchen with the man who killed her. Toffee remained quiet as I thought back on my mother while I brought the pie out of the oven. Perfectly golden with a smell that could make you fall over in love with it just like my mother would make it. I felt the smile growing on my face, knowing that my mother would be approving of it and we would be eating it while gossiping between each other.

“While we are on the topic of your mother, Queen Moon.” Toffee started up, but I quickly interjected him before he could say another word.

“You don’t have to say anything at all, Toffee.” I spoke out, trying to hide the pain in my voice. “It’s best that you don’t.”

“Though I would like to say something.” He spoke up and I could hear him approaching me. the tears slowly started to sting my eyes as I stared down at the pie, my hands tightly becoming fists.

“Don’t Toffee.” I spoke, my voice firm towards him. But the pain was there. “I don’t wish to hear what you have to say at all about my mother. It is better to keep those words to yourself.”

“As you wish, your majesty.” He said, and I knew in my mind that he was doing a small bow towards me. Letting out a deep sigh, I walked out of the kitchen losing whatever appetite that I had as my stomach became filled with knots. Entering my bedroom, I opened up the Book of Spells and gripped the wand tightly in my hands. Letting out a deep breath, I began practicing.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes slowly fluttered open at the sight of the canopy above my bed. The full moon of the moon cycle was brightly glowing, so it was a full moon tonight. Smiling, I turned my head to see that morning sunlight was barely even peaking up through the opened curtains of my window; the night sky was still looming over Mewni.

A cold draft floated into my room, making the opened curtains fluttered a small bit. I forgot to close those last night; but a little coldness wasn’t going to bother me much. Sliding out from under the covers, my bare feet padded across the floor and I stared out at the sky before me. They sky was dark pink, showing that day was taking over now.

The fluttering of the Book of Spells made me flinch and turn around to see it open up on the table. Staring, I saw Glossaryck sit up while stretching.

“Ah, good morning Moon.” He spoke, adding in a yawn. “Today feels like it will be a good morning.”

“Yes, perhaps today will be a good morning Glossaryck.” I answered him, showing him a small smile.

“And to what will you be doing today, Moon?”

“Meetings.” I said to him, my smile falling off my face. "Today, I will be meeting with King and Queen Pigeon, and the Pony Heads. The Pigeons, I will be meeting here for breakfast, the Pony Heads will be arriving to attend dinner.”

“Ah, good scheduling.” He said, nodding in approval. “How is your Pigeon coming along?”

“Glossaryck, you know I’ve mastered it.” I said to him, crossing my arms.

“Of course, it slipped my mind.” He said, adding in a small laugh. “You’ll be fine.”

Rolling my eyes, we both heard a knocking at the door and I told the person to come in. Watching the door swing open, I saw Toffee standing in the doorway and he gave me a proper bow.

“I thought I heard some talking in here.” He spoke, as he rose up from the bow, “Good morning, Queen Moon.”

“Good morning, Toffee,” I said, giving him a polite nod.

“Well, without further ado,” Glossaryck said, “I’ll be going back to bed. Have fun you two.”

With those words said, we watch him close the book again and I stared at him. “I do hope you are ready for today, Toffee.”

“Of course, I am, Queen Moon.” He said, his face not showing any emotions. “Now, let us go over one more time.”

“First, we do that in a few minutes.” I said, and he raised an eyebrow at me. “Second, please leave my room so I may change into formal clothes.”

He nodded his head at me and left my bedroom, without saying another word. Hearing the door close, I quickly changed into an outfit that would be appropriate when meeting up with the Pigeons. I know for certain I will have to change my dress for when the meeting is over; so, I pulled out a dress that would be best for the rest of the day and for when I meet the Pony Heads. Letting out a deep sigh, I stepped out into the hallway and approached Toffee.

“Now, then, let us review.” I told him, to which he nodded his head.

“Explain the Pigeons.” He said as we walked down the hallway.

“They mainly talk in coo’s, but are mastering our language. The Pigeons also like to show off their wealth.” I answered him, to which he nodded his head again. “They are also not use to Monster’s.”

“To which, I will be dismissing myself from the meeting early,” He spoke as we entered the throne room. walking up the steps of the throne, I sat down upon it and let out a sigh.

“And to what will you be doing once you leave?” I questioned him.

“I will be reviewing over documents till about the time the Pony Heads arrive. As Royal Advisor, I need to make sure the laws are up to date along with treaties. And I’d been wanting to read into some past documents.” He spoke.

“Do keep track of the time, Toffee.” I told him, to which he nodded his head once more at me.

“I do hope that there won’t be any conflicts with either events.” Toffee spoke.

Manfred approached the two of us, giving a proper bow. “Queen Moon… _Advisor Toffee_ , the Pigeons have arrived.”

“Thank you, Manfred,” I spoke, getting off the throne. Toffee stayed a step or two behind me as we followed Manfred.

“It seems there are still people who hold prejudice towards my kind.” Toffee spoke, keeping his voice low.

“It’s barely been four months, Toffee, thing’s aren’t going to be friendly instantly.” I told him back, giving him a rather unemotional face that he would usually give me.

The morning with the Pigeons had gone rather strangely, especially when some of their own relatives started to throw corn and seeds at each other. Queen Pigeon tried to call order to her family, but saw that her husband had gotten involved in the food fight as well. She let out an annoyed coo sound, and I joined her with it as well.

It was surprising that some of the Pigeons were able to relax a bit more when my Monster guards commented that they had similar things happen during meetings as well with a brawl breaking lose a good while later. Upon looking at the Pigeons, some of the members were already fighting at each other, and everyone just broke out laughing at the sight as the Pigeons fighting stared at us confused.

Back in my bedroom, I closed the door shut and let out a sigh as I changed into the dress that I picked out earlier that was best to meet the Pony Heads. Getting up from my vanity, I left my bedroom and faced the rest of the day.

Meeting with the generals. No reports on Mina so far.

Rhombulus acting up again and trying to freeze just about anything he declares evil. And accidentally froze Lekmet.

Met up with Omnitraxus for a quick tea session with Hekapoo.

Handle a call with Aunt Etheria, about my future and who I was going to pick for a husband. I told her that I had yet to decide and that I wanted to focus on managing the kingdom first before picking a husband. She simply told me that she was going to be looking into eligible men for me.

I met up with Toffee for a short amount of time, he was going through different documents of past decrees, treaties, articles done by past queens (skipping Solaria), and a few other things. He was taking in a large interest in different areas lately. Course, we didn’t spend much time talking before Manfred called me away to discuss some things for tonight’s guests.

Casserole’s, corn, salads, soups, some meat dishes, my mother’s pies, all of that for courses before the main course and the main course. For dessert, we went with puddings, dessert pies, cake, cream puffs, and a couple other things. I made sure that there were a variety of drinks available.

When the Pony Heads arrived, Toffee was beside me and we greeted them formally. King Pony Head and Prince Pony Head, the future king who will inherit the throne in two years, along with Prince Pony Head’s fiancé greeted us with respect. Of course, I knew deep down that they weren’t excited to see that there were Monsters going about Mewni. But they knew better than to risk anything right now; they’ve been allies with the Butterfly family for years, they weren’t going to risk ending that alliance.

During the dinner, we lightly touched up on some topics and had a debate or two, but we eventually flowed into gentle conversations. King Pony Head even mentioned to me in a low voice that if his son and his current fiancé don’t end up marrying, he said I could marry his son. I simply told him a low voice that we’ll have to see what happens in in the future, first. To him, he simply knew that it wasn’t a “no” and it definitely wasn’t a “yes” either.

Toffee seemed to have enter a rather interesting conversation with Prince Pony Head’s finance, the two talking about past laws and alliances. They didn’t mention any battles between monsters, but stayed more on the diplomat side of the things than anything. I smiled at the sight, knowing that things were going to be fine for now.


	8. Chapter 8

“Then my horn struck the decree and I flew into the wall!” Prince Pony Head said, earning a laugh from his fiancé. I did my best to smile at his story while his father rolled his eyes and Toffee held a straight face.

“Perhaps we should move on to dessert?” I asked everyone; I earned agreements except from Prince Pony Heads fiancé who simply glared at me. I glanced away from her and no one else took notice as the table was cleared to make room for dessert.

I did my best to keep a pleasant mood with her, even as she held a firm voice with me as we at dessert. By the end of the evening, I was hiding my nerves from everyone. But I think Toffee took notice. Standing by the doors, Toffee and I said good bye to them as they left.

“I’ll be through the portal in a minute,” Prince Pony Head called out; his father motioned his fiancé to go through and he went through next.

“Is there a problem Prince Pony Head?” I asked him.

“I am so sorry for the way my fiancé was treating you, she overheard my father saying if it doesn’t work between me and her you can marry me.” He spoke.

“It’s quite alright,” I spoke to him, “I thought your father was joking with me.”

“He may or may not have been,” he said with a slight nervous laugh. “But she’s been getting a bit more possessive of me than normal.”

“And why’s that?” Toffee questioned.

“I’m going behind her back!” He said, tears going down his face. Toffee and I stared at each other for a split second, then looked at him. “And she’s on to me about it! I don’t know what to do!”

He cried a bit more, but after a moment or two he was just down to sniffles. “What should I do?”

“How far has she caught on to you?” Toffee questioned her.

“She’s been hazardously flying around Pony Castle and chasing any females off that come close to me.” he spoke. “So, I’ve been sneaking off at night, but always coming back before she wakes up in the morning for breakfast. She doesn’t wake up when everyone else does, except when the breakfast bell rings… That’ll be the first thing to go when I become king, that stupid breakfast bell.”

“Have you talked to your father about this?” I questioned Prince Pony Head.

“No… I’m scared to even mention anything about it, because I don’t know if she will be listening in on us talking.” He spoke back, the fear evident.

“Then, let us hold another meeting,” Toffee spoke giving a proper bow, “Queen Moon will invite both you and your father to visit us again in a few days and you can tell him then. We will consider it a quick meeting between our two kingdoms and we will also invite the Magic High Commission to be in attendance as well to make it appear more legitimate.”

“That could work… that could actually work!” Prince Pony Head spoke, smiling greatly. “You know, this evening has been pretty good and helpful so far, maybe we should open to monsters as well. Don’t forget to swing by anytime!”

With that said, Prince Pony Head flew threw the portal and Manfred closed it, his nose high in the air wishing the both of us good night. Toffee and I could only stare where the portals were at, then I turned towards Toffee.

“Why did you offer that to him?” I questioned Toffee. “The Magic High Commission doesn’t hold meetings under false pretense of actually being a meeting. If there was a issue, then they would hold it, but this isn’t an issue that they’ll want to get involved in!”

“This is the fate of the Cloud Kingdom, Queen Moon.” He spoke back to me, his voice calm as he walked away. “From the way she was treating everything, it was as though she was looking for weaknesses.”

“Weaknesses, like what?” I questioned Toffee, following after him.

“Anything,” he spoke. “Mewni and the Cloud Kingdom may be allies, but alliances don’t always last forever. One side will eventually cause war upon the other.”

Heading up into my bedroom, I opened up the door and noticed that things were quiet in here. By now, Glossaryck would be going through my diary or something while eating pudding and talking away, but he wasn’t. Glancing around, I saw that the Magic Book of Spells was no longer on my bedside table. Reaching into my dress pocket, I felt my wand was still there, which gave me some relief.

“Moon?” Toffee questioned.

“Someone stole the Magic Book of Spells.” I told him, my mind racing back through the day until I remembered that during dinner Prince Pony Head’s fiancé excused herself for quite a while. “We need to go to the Cloud Kingdom right now. We got a couple of issues that we need to settle right now.”

“Hopefully, they don’t mind a last-minute visitation.” Toffee spoke.

“Prince Pony Head said we can swing by anytime, but this is a major situation,” I spoke to Toffee, “Manfred! I need a portal to the Cloud Kingdom!”

Manfred was quick to appear and open up a portal for me, looking at Toffee he raised an eyebrow at me. “Toffee, you are temporarily to watch over everything until my return. Manfred, you are to obey and respect him, I’ll be back soon.”

Stepping through the portal, I felt the cool air of the Cloud Kingdom wash over me and I knocked on the door. There was a bit of a scuffle on the other side and King Pony Head opened up.

“Queen Moon, I know we saw each other not long ago, but come on in!” He spoke, some cheer in his voice.

“Thank you, King Pony Head,” I said to him, “I am sorry for the sudden visit, but there is a situation and it deals with your sons’ fiancé.”

I heard Prince Pony Head gasp at my words, and his eyes darted between me and his father, and also back to his fiancé. I kept a calm straight face on, but I could see the anger in her eyes.

“Prince Pony Head, your fiancé disappeared sometime during dinner time for quite a while. After your departure tonight, I went to my room and discovered the Book of Spells was missing. Also, Toffee took notice of your fiancé’s behavior before and during dinner, that you were acting off and looking around a bit too much to his liking.” I spoke, “I believe that she is currently in possession of the Book of Spells.”

“What would I want a stupid book for?” She spoke, sticking her snout in the air and giving me a snobby princess attitude.

“Per say, start a war with Mewni? There are spells in that Spell Book that can decimate anything and everyone, and it’s a good thing Eclipsa’s chapter is locked up. Who knows what spells are in that chapter.”

I could see her eyes perk up at my words and they held her interest; I knew exactly that I had her right at that moment. I could hear King Pony Head cough and he approached her.

“The book, spit it out. Immediately.” He spoke, his voice commanding her. She gulped for a second, and then spat out the book.

I could hear Glossaryck moan and immediately went over to him, “Glossaryck, are you okay?”

“Never put me back in that creature again!” He spoke, “You don’t want to know what’s in there.”

“You can spare me the details, let’s get you home,” I said to him, gently scooping him up. Looking at Prince Pony Head’s fiancé, I glared at her. “This crime will not go unpunished in Butterfly Kingdom. From this day forward, whenever you are in Butterfly Kingdom, you are two travel with guards at all times and be restricted to certain areas to avoid another controversy like this again.”

Grabbing the book, I tucked it under my arm as I held Glossaryck with my free hand. I could see on Prince Pony Head’s face that he was relieved that I didn’t come here to tell them what he told me and Toffee before he left; giving him a head nod, I turned around and started to walk away.

‘Uh, wait, Queen Moon can you stay for a second?” Prince Pony Head spoke.

“Of course,” I spoke, my voice calm, “Is there something that you need you?”

“Well… I’ve been wanting to tell this to you for a while dad but… I’m in love with someone else!” He spoke, shouting the last part. His fiancé gasped at his words while his dad’s mouth dropped open. I stared at him wide eye, trying my best to look shock at the news. “I’ve been going out with someone else late at night for a few months now. She’s an amazing Pony Head with a diva attitude, and I love her. Royal Advisor Toffee thought of the idea of you and me going down to Butterfly Castle for a “meeting” so that we can discuss it without my fiancé being there, but I couldn’t hold it in anymore!”

Staring at King Pony Head, he looked down at me and let out a deep sigh. “Now, son, what did I tell you about secrets like this?”

“They can get you in trouble,” he spoke.

“Exactly. And can possibly lead to war!” King Pony Head spoke, turning to his son’s fiancé. “And this, this would have been a major problem if Queen Moon didn’t personally come here on her own!”

Turning to me, he let out a deep sigh, “Queen Moon, I am so sorry for all of this. Please accept my deepest regrets and apology. I will be handling the rest of this situation and determine what else to do with her.”

“I accept your apology King Pony Head,” I spoke, and he smiled at me. After a few more words, I left through the portal. Manfred closed my portal while announcing my return and I closed my bedroom to have some peace and quiet; setting the book down on my side table, I fell upon my bed and stared up at the canopy.


End file.
